Polygalactomannans and their derivatives are used in various applications such as oil recovery, personal care products, textile applications, paper applications, coating applications, food applications, etc. Polygalactomannans and their derivatives are difficult to disperse in aqueous solutions, as they tend to form sticky particles which clump and agglomerate, making dissolution difficult. To improve dissolution of the polymers, crosslinking agents, such as borax, are used to allow for water-washing of the polygalactomannan after reaction and for improved dispersibility of the polygalactomannan in water.
Crosslinking agents based on borate salts, aluminum salts, copper, iron, lead, calcium, and sodium salts have been described. Other crosslinking agents such as metal salts based on titanium and zirconium have been mentioned, without clear definition of the method or procedure for their use.
There exists a concern over the hazards of boron containing compounds in some consumer products, and a need exists for alternative crosslinking agents for use in the purification and handling of polygalactomannan polymers and their derivatives.
In personal care applications, such as in hair care and skincare, and in household care applications, such as fabric care applications, there is a desire to deposit a coating produced without the use of boron containing compounds onto the substrate. In the case of hair care applications, the resultant deposited coating reduces the energy needed to move a comb through hair in the wet or dry state or delivers a silky, soft feel to skin or to fabric. This coating can also act to improve the luster and moisture retention of hair and skin, as well as their manageability and feel.